Apollo's Sun Records
by A Hundred Percent Seaweed
Summary: Apollo's Sun Records, isn't really facts and stats, more like his personal opinion on other Gods, girls he likes, the whole nymph to tree thing (so embarassing by the way). Its more of a guide about how to be bad at Haiku's and Godly flirting tips and tricks. Then again, that is the life of the Sun God.


**Disclaimer: DONT OWN PJO**

 **Same kind of idea as Aph's Glam Book, just Apollo**

 **Update system will be a bit mis-match - see I could update five in two days, or 5 in two months.\**

 **Yah, uh, chapters will be as long as requested, wish me luck *crosses fingers***

* * *

Sun Records

Temperature, Page 2-8,

Height travelled, Page 9-15

Distance Travelled, Page 16-22

Notes, Page 23-25

 **Yeah, ok, so the Index column, glossary, contents - whatever its called was a lie, cause this ain't no sun records book, nah that isn't awesome enough, you know what is awesome...**

 **ME,**

 **Apollo, God of Sun at your service**

 _ **I write in a book,**_

 _ **Because I am so awesome**_

 _ **I am very cool**_

 **There was a taster for this book - YUP, haikus, I am so good at them, and I'm God of Music and stuff so yeah - 'mazing person present here!**

 **I'll give you some back story, (about the Haikus DUUUUUUH)**

 **So basically, I was in Japan, driving in my sun car - which at the time was a beautiful, sleek orange maserati - that car was great - nearly as great as me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I KNOW, maserati logo, trident - but so what, Poseidon loves _moi_ \- then again, who doesn't! Anyways, I was rocking it out in my car, wearing ma shades, jamming to some awesome artist - ok, not so awesome, Justin Bieber - he's ma rock man, I mean, he's as good at music as me, well nearly as good - I am the God of Music after all. So I was jamming on, when I spotted a smokin' hot... no, unfortunately not a girl, a BBQ up in flames, so I decided to land next to it, turning off the sun radar beam thingy ma bob, and I walked out the my baby and leisurely walked down the street, somehow ending up in a poetry contest where, BAM!**

 **This dude was reciting a haiku, and it was pretty dam good as well, but I'm better, duh!**

 **So that's the Haiku story, basically,**

 _ **I was in Japan**_

 _ **Driving in my maserati,**_

 ** _Found out 'bout Haikus_**

 **Aw damnit mas-er-at-i - four syllables, Dri-ving In My Mas-Er-At-I that's eight syllables, maybe,**

 _ **I was in Japan**_

 _ **Jamming to Bieber in car**_

 ** _Found out 'bout Haikus_**

 **See I don't know what you think, I just don't think it rolls off of my tongue nicely, I'll just make up a new one,**

 _ **'Pollo is Epic**_

 _ **By far the hottest god, duh**_

 _ **He is da best, man**_

 **Yes! Score! That works perfectly.**

 **So let me tell you more about myself,**

 **I like to be in my twenty-five age form, which is**

 **Rugged, messy blonde hair,**

 **Crystal Blue eyes, with orange flames at the edges,**

 **6"3 Tall,**

 **Hot As Can be.**

 **The ladies dig me - all of them - even the golden oldies, cause I am so epic, oh, yes, definitely another Haiku coming along**

 _ **The ladies dig me**_

 ** _'Cause I am the most epic_**

 _ **Everyone loves me**_

 **OOH! That one, well that one, that was as epic as my maserati!**

 **Basically I play the part of a dedicated grieving bachelor, so my story is that my wife, she died, then I go to a pub, I wear simple clothing, not to out going - cause what kind of grieving man wears out going clothes, and I sit in a corner, vacantly staring into space, then I use my godly powers to make it look as though I've been crying, and BAM, the women adore me. Think I'm sweet, handsome (well duh), dedicated (They wish), and forever faithful - no way, I mean how can you stick with just ONE woman? Its crazy, I'm a god so more people need to experience me, and my godly talents - don't you agree?**

 **I think most people just adore me! All the ladies love me, and, not ashamed to talk about certain men who felt the same way. Yep, its happened before.**

 **Can we talk about Hermes? Yup that little meddler who stole my cattle. Oh wait, maybe next time actually - I just remembered, I gotta date in the pub, Melissa Nicholson, lets just keep it at that, she ain't, what shall we say, she isn't single...**


End file.
